digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Adventure (Morgan Kingsley)/Chapter 15
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Story by Morgan Kingsley Section heading CHapter length 1653 words Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Chapter 15: Prophecy of the Digidestined Welcome back, Joe here again. I missed having the role of narrator. The final fight scene with Devimon is coming up in the next 2-3 chapters. Including this is going to be a pretty short chapter, just goes up to when we hear of the legend. Sora and I were riding back to File Island, now fully reunited again. I was on Ikkakumon, and she was on Birdramon. I was getting seasick, and Sora saw how bad my face looked right away. 'Joe, what's the problem?" I glance in the direction she was at, and my face felt it was turning into a sort of greenish color. "Just feel a little seasick, I get that easily. Might as well throw up now, before we have to face Devimon." I took my head over to the sea, a let out a vomit. "I'm sorry Joe, I should have guessed. Maybe you can go on Birdramon, and I can go on Ikkakumon." I nodded, well the best I could with how I was feeling. "I think that might be a good idea." Sora commanded Birdramon to fly close to the water, so I can get my way on. I held my hand out, and she took it. We worked together to get me onto Birdramon, and Sora jumped down to Ikkakumon. "Thanks Sora." I told her, showing my thankfulness. "It's the least I could do for a good friend. Do you feel a little better now?" "I feel a lot better, can you be fine with riding Ikkakumon?" I replied, then asked. "I don't have problems getting seasick or anything related to the matter. So I think that I should be just fine." Came her answer. Sora commanded for Birdramon to fly higher up into the sky, to where she was at. I was just perfect that way. File Island was now about a hour away from our position, I hope everybody was at the same place. So we could all regroup right away. I noticed something different about Infinity Mountain, it looked like it was going up in a spiral formation. In File Island, T.K. and Patomon were resting their tired bones. Leomon was watching over the two of them, and when he was sure nobody was around, he made his move. Took out his sword and snuck up on T.K. Just as Leomon was ready to put his sword onto T.K., he heard a yell from the distance. "Roaring Blaster!" Garurumon yelled, and started running to T.K. and Patomon. Matt was on his back, and T.K. woke up. "Patomon wake up." T.K. started to shake his digimon to wake up from his sleep. Patomon woke up within a small amount of time. Leomon charged over to Matt, and Greymon came from behind a tree, with Tai on his solider. It looked as though Matt, Tai, Izzy, and Mimi had set up an ambush to defeat leomon when he was going to strike upon T.K. "Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled, and hit Leomon in the back. Tai and Matt both jumped down from the digimon they were on at the same moment. That was when Izzy came in. He was on Kabuterimon's back, while his little bug like friend was flying in the air. Just a few feet above Leomon. "Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled, with the big pink ball of electricity hitting Leomon in the face. Leomon was now started to go on the ground, but was still holding in the black gear. For the masters service. The sword fell out of Leomons hand, and Mimi came in to deliver what they thought was to be the final blow. The plan was perfected to the way all four of them had hoped, or so they thought. Togemon jumped down from the top of a hill, with Mimi on her boxing gloves. So the needles wouldn't hurt her or anything like that. Togemon was running right in the direction of Leomon, and in a very fast pace. "Needle Spray!" Togemon yelled, covering up Leomon with small spikes. Leomon was just about to lose. Devimon was on top of Infinity Mountain, viewing the battle as it was going on in full detail. "I shall send more black gears to Leomon, that way, these kids will not be able to defeat him. No matter what they intend on planning. Devimon made more black gears come out of the ground, and sent the bunch to Leomon. Leomon was growing bigger, and darker. Within seconds, it had turned into a huge lion who was over twelve feet tall, and was black. Black as night, the only way people saw the digimon was due to its glowing red eyes. The sword also turned into half the size of the lion itself, and was able to attack anyone within one swing. If it so desired to. Soon Sora and I reached File Island, and we saw what was going on. "You attack from the sky, and I attack from the distance." I told Sora, and we switched the digimon we were riding on. To our proper ones. Ikkakumon and I ran our way to the fighting area, and the two of us were ready right away. "Go Ikkakumon and show Leomon what you truly are made of.' I told my digimon, and the giant walrus creature took it as a invitation. 'Harpoon Torpedos!" Ikkakumon yelled, and shot out six torpedoes at the same time. They all hit Leomon at the same time, and there was a big engulfment of flames, and then Sora made her move on it. "Magical Fire!" Birdramon yelled, and shoot a average sized fireball at Leomon. When all the flames went away, Leomon accepted defeat. All the black gears inside his body flew out and got destroyed at the same second. "It seems as though you have defeated me this time." Leomon assured us all. 'Now it is time for me to tell you a story. Gather round everybody." We all sat down around Leomon, and let him tell the story. "It was foretold many years ago, that a group of children called the digidestined (haha, you're never going to hear that again) would save the digital world from all evil that is in it. You are the first set of children that have come here since this story was made. That is why I think you are the ones it is referring to. This is why I ask you to go and face Devimon, you must all be a part of it. Everyone must contribute to this." Leomon started. 'Why are you so sure that it is us that are the digidestined?" I asked Leomon, not wanting to get myself into something that we didn't need to. 'The story said that these kids can make digimon digivolve. All of you, besides T.K. has been able to do so. I assume that T.K. will also be able to if he wanted. He was almost able to do it just today alone. Please, you must try. If you can't defeat Devimon, then you gave it your best. That is all I ask. I also fear that you might never return to the place you're from without getting rid of all evil. I also fear that Devimon isn't the only one we need to worry about, and that we have greater threats after this. Rest tonight, I advise for all of you, and sometime tomorrow, you shall have your showdown. This should be your resting area, I will leave you now. Please, get yourself ready. I will get myself as far from here as I can, so Devimon might not be able to take me over again." Leomon got up, and left. Ten minutes later, everybody worked together to be comfortable for the night. I started the fire, and got the wood. Matt made food for all of us, and the digimon. Sora and Mimi got the beds out. Tai was the one who found the food. Izzy handed out all the food. While T.K. was following Matts lead, so he could learn how to be a good cook. 'This is going to be a big one, we must show our true selves now." I said. "But what if it isn't enough?" Tai asked, and we all thought about it. Everybody looked glum, they were thinking about going home. "It will be fine, let's think about going home In our good lives, and comfortable beds." I tried to reason with everyone, and they looked a little happier. For once, I was the first one to try to sleep that night, but I didn't have any luck. Because all the kids shouting at one point woke me up from a good nights sleep. Or the best I had since we came into the digital world, as Leomon called it. "Joe wake up!" Sora yelled towards me. I woke up right away. "What's the problem?" I asked right away. "Ogremon and Devimon came by just now." Izzy started. 'What?" I was already scared of what might come next. "It looks like, they both were able to.. to" Izzy moved on. 'They were able to do what?" I snapped, at a loud angry voice. "The two of them kidnapped Tai." Izzy said. That was it. I have had enough of them. "I will get Tai. Alone. Matt, I want you to watch over everybody when I am gone. Gomamon, are you ready to digivolve again?" I asked my partner. Gomamon nodded. "Gomamon digivolve to... IKKAKUMON!" Gomamon yelled. "I need to send up something. To show that I am ready to save one of our friends. "Thy already know what we shalt do, Joe." Ikkakumon said. As he shootout twelve Harpoon Torpedoes into the sky, showing our burning symbol. Ikkakumon and I left right away, started to go up Infinity Mountain. "Please be safe Joe." Sora said un